


Patience

by Robin_tCJ



Series: Temperatures Rising [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bonding, Explicit Sexual Content, JARVIS is a good bro, JARVIS is so done, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Knotting, M/M, Making Out, Omega Tony Stark, Omega sex, Oral Sex, Sequel, Sex is Special, Sexual Frustration, Sexually Frustrated, Sneaky Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Waiting For The Right Partner, biology is complicated, blatant disregard for biology, bonding glands, necking, omega in heat, why won't you just have sex already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9343721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_tCJ/pseuds/Robin_tCJ
Summary: Sequel to Batteries Not Included. After Tony's finished his heat, Steve mostly just wants to avoid him – and the awkwardness sure to come.But JARVIS has other plans, and makes sure the Alpha and Omega have a real conversation about their relationship, and where they want it to go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This probably won't make sense if you haven't read the first fic in the series, but it's not long so you'll be okay.
> 
> Huge thanks to [the amazing dapperanachronism](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperanachronism/profile) for the beta work. What would I do without you? Probably post un-beta'd work, but also I would be sad.

Steve sat on the floor beside the elevator doors on the Avengers’ common floor. He knew it was humiliating, but he didn’t care. Natasha would walk by from time to time, giving him a knowing arch of her eyebrow, but she didn’t say anything about it. 

They all knew what Tony was doing up in his suite. They were well versed in the protocol for when Tony went into heat. No contact, and the elevator was locked. And no matter what, no Alphas. 

Steve wasn’t sure what it was Tony had against Alphas. He didn’t know if Tony had had a bad experience, or if he had just vilified the idea of commitment so much that the idea of mating with someone he could bond with was too much to bear.

Either way, Steve made himself respect it. He tried not to think about it, whenever Tony went into heat. He didn’t tell anyone he could smell the pheromones from down in the common floors. When the alert came to their phones, that Tony was going dark for three days, and Rhodey would stay on alert in case War Machine was needed in his absence, Steve would spend a lot of time going for runs in Central Park, volunteering in various soup kitchens – anything that would get him away from the tower.

He didn’t know what was different, this time. He’d just decided he could tough it out. The tempting aroma of Tony in heat, desperate and wanting and gorgeous… God. Steve wanted him, had wanted him for years, but the first thing he’d seen in his SHIELD briefing was that while Tony was an Omega, he wanted nothing to do with Alphas. Besides – at the time, Tony had been in a relationship with a Beta. 

He and Pepper had been good together, no doubt. It was more common, really, for Alphas and Omegas to be with Betas – Betas outnumbered the other designations of the population seven to one. It was rare for an Alpha and an Omega to meet, be compatible, and bond. So Steve knew, the idea of being with Tony, of knotting him and bonding with him, was a pipe dream.

But he wanted it.

So when he’d been toughing out the smell of arousal and sex from upstairs, and the scent had turned cloying and desperate and scared and painful, he couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t take the elevator up – it was coded specifically not to allow him, or anyone else, upstairs. Even with JARVIS offline, it was impossible.

But Steve was nothing if not resourceful, so he climbed the shaft. Seven floors, and then a moment to rend the elevator doors open in Tony’s penthouse, and his senses were assaulted with the rich scent of Tony, of sex and desire, of heat.

And when Tony had whispered to him through the door, had asked him to stay… it had taken every ounce of strength Steve could muster to say no, to back away and leave the penthouse and send DUM-E up with batteries. 

But he couldn’t stay. Not when Tony was so desperate, not when Tony’s mind was racing and fogged with heat-lust. 

If he was going to be with Tony, he wanted it to be real. Genuine. He wanted Tony to  _ decide _ to let Steve in, consciously and seriously.

Not that Steve hadn’t gone back down to his own suite, the musky scent of Tony’s sex still lingering in his nostrils, and stroked his erection to a mortifyingly quick orgasm.

He shouldn’t have sent the note. He knew that was playing dirty. He knew that was… playing on Tony’s sense of desperation. But he wanted Tony to know why he’d refused. He didn’t want Tony to think it was because Steve didn’t want him.

God, no. Steve wanted.

It took another day or so for Tony’s heat to break, and when it finally did, Steve wanted nothing more than to go up to his suite, press him against the wall, and show Tony just how much he’d wanted to say yes. But he didn’t. He knew that wouldn’t be fair. Not when Tony had been so desperate when they’d last spoken.

The right thing to do would be to pretend. Pretend it hadn’t happened at all. If Tony wanted to, he could approach Steve, but Steve wasn’t going to be the one who started the conversation.

It wasn’t that he was afraid of rejection. Well, he was. A little. But the truth was, it was important to him to know that Tony was with him because he wanted to be, not because of biology. Not because Steve was an Alpha and Tony was an Omega. He knew that happened – some Omegas bonded with an Alpha they didn’t particularly like, because the bonding scent of an Alpha overpowered their own sense of self. Steve didn’t want that for Tony. He wanted all of it to be Tony’s choice. 

So he didn’t seek Tony out, once the scents in the tower returned to normal. He kept to his own routine – training, running, more training. Tony went about his own life, too – meetings, projects, obscene amounts of time in his lab. Steve refused to admit he was actively avoiding Tony, but he thought Tony might be avoiding him, too.

It took three weeks before they found themselves alone together. In, of all places, the elevator.

They were both fidgeting. Steve had been on his way to the common floor, and Tony on his way to his suite, and their timing was just terrible enough that there was no way for either of them to escape without it being too obvious. So Steve had gestured for Tony to enter the elevator first, and had followed shortly after.

Steve thought he caught a glimpse of Clint, running for the elevator, calling out for JARVIS to hold it for him, but the doors slid shut and the car started to ascend.

Steve figured that was kind of weird. Usually JARVIS would wait for the other Avengers before running the elevator up the tower.

Oh well. It didn’t matter. All that mattered was that now, he was stuck alone in an elevator with Tony, with his crisp scent of lemon, motor oil, and spice. 

Steve couldn’t stop himself from scenting the air, but he at least tried to be subtle about it.

The elevator ground to a halt.

Steve waited for the doors to open.

Nothing happened.

“J?” Tony asked, tapping his fingers against the side wall of the elevator.

“My apologies, Sir. It appears there is an issue with the elevator circuitry. I’m sure I’ll have it sorted out in a moment.”

“The elevator’s broken down?” Tony said, eyes widening. “Has that happened before?”

“Not to my recollection, Sir,” JARVIS replied.

Steve sighed and leaned against the wall to wait. He was sure JARVIS would have it fixed quickly.

 

+++++

 

JARVIS did not have it fixed quickly.

They had been stuck in the elevator for almost twenty minutes. The minutes had dragged on, because neither of them were talking. It was awkward and painful.

“We could climb the shaft?” Steve finally suggested. “I mean, I know I can, I did it – um, before.”

Tony’s face reddened a little. Steve wondered how red his own might be.

“Yeah, you could. Maybe go find the wiring box and send me a visual on your phone.”

“I’m afraid that won’t be possible,” JARVIS spoke up from the ceiling. “The shaft is currently electrified.”

Tony’s eyes narrowed. “Electrified?”

“Yes. It’s part of the circuitry issues.”

“I see,” Tony said, mouth setting into a scowl. 

Steve arched an eyebrow at him.

“You know, it’s strange,” Tony said, his voice affected and just a little too loud. “This elevator has never had a problem with the circuits before. I mean, everything in the tower is controlled by JARVIS, and he should be able to override any mechanical issue before it even happens.”

Steve cleared his throat. “That so?”

“Yeah. That’s so. So this is just, you know,  _ super _ weird.”

Steve stifled a snicker. 

“So,” Tony said, sliding down the wall to sit against it. He curled one knee up to his chest and let his other leg stretch across the floor. He rested an elbow on his bent knee and met Steve’s eyes without any hesitation. His body language was loose and confident, but Steve could see tightness around his mouth. “Let’s talk about that time you came up to the penthouse while I was in heat.”

Steve’s heart sank. He hadn’t even  _ thought _ of it that way. He’d just been trying to get to Tony to help him, to protect him. He hadn’t considered how much of a violation it would be to go into Tony’s suite when it was on lockdown. Tony had made it  _ clear _ he never wanted visitors during his heats, _ especially  _ Alphas, that he preferred to take care of it on his own. Steve had blatantly disregarded that.

“I’m sorry,” Steve said, his voice almost shaking with the realization. “I didn’t – I shouldn’t have done that. I was worried about you, but I –”

“It’s okay, Cap,” Tony said, voice softening. “I know you weren’t trying to – well, you didn’t, so obviously –”

“I wouldn’t –”

“I know. Obviously. I shouldn’t have asked – the point is, I should thank you. For the batteries. For helping me. For caring enough about me to check on me.”

Steve blinked. 

“Of course I care about you.”

“Sure, we’re teammates, sometimes even friends, I just meant –”

“No, Tony, I  _ care _ about you.”

He didn’t know why he had said it. Tony had given him an out. He could easily have played it off, to stick to his guns about letting Tony be the one to make the first move, rather than capitalize on his Alpha nature to get what he wanted. 

But in the elevator, cut off from the rest of the world, in that tiny space, he felt like he was safe. Like nothing else existed outside the six-by-six foot space. And he was so tired of pretending.

“You what?”

“I care about you, Tony. I – I like you. I think – I think you’re amazing. Smart and funny and gorgeous. I’d do – well, I’d do just about anything to be with you.”

“You what?”

Steve slid down the opposite wall and sat in a mirror image of Tony’s pose – opposite knee bent, and leaned his head back against the wall.

“I like you.”

“Nope.”

“What do you  _ mean _ , ‘nope’?” Steve blurted.

“I mean ‘nope’. Not true, not a thing, take it back.”

“What?” Steve said, voice rising. “I’m not going to take it back, Tony. I meant what I said.”

“There’s no way!” Tony argued.

“Are you seriously arguing with me right now about my own feelings?”

“Of course I am! Steve, come on! You and I both know that if you wanted me, you would have – you would have stayed. When I was in heat, and asked you to.”

Steve blinked at him. “That’s not – no, Tony. I  _ do _ want you. I didn’t stay because I  _ love _ you.”

Now it was Tony’s turn to blink, and Steve felt his face flame at the admission. God, every time Tony argued with him he got so turned around, but he’d always managed not to tell the Omega about his feelings.

Until now, apparently.

“You what?”

Not this again.

Steve shifted so he was kneeling directly in front of Tony, almost nose to nose. Enough. Steve wasn’t going to allow any more argument here.

“I love you,” he said, and as nervous as he was about admitting it, it was a bit of a relief to say it out loud. “I love you, and I didn’t stay that day because I didn’t want to take advantage of you. You were in  _ heat _ , Tony.”

“I can still make my own decisions when I’m in heat, Steve.”

“But it’s not –”

“Heat isn’t some crazy-making, mind-addling regression to mindless fucking,” Tony said, brows furrowing. “An Omega in heat is still fully in charge of their faculties. Haven’t you ever been with one?”

“Well – well, no, but I –”

“You  _ what _ ?” Steve almost growled at the repeated question, but Tony held a hand up to forestall him. “You’ve never been with an Omega in heat?”

“No,” Steve said through clenched teeth. “That’s – that’s something  _ special _ , Tony. I didn’t want to waste it on someone that didn’t matter.”

“But surely you’ve –”

“Nope.”

“But you must have –”

“Nope.”

“So – you’re not a virgin, are you?”

Steve smirked. “No, Tony. I’ve had sex. I’ve had sex with Betas, even another Alpha. And I’ve had sex with a couple of Omegas, but not when they were in heat.”

“Huh. Who’d have thought?”

“Like I said, it’s something special. I was saving it.”

“But you wanted to stay?” Tony’s voice was quiet, almost hesitant.

“Yeah, Tony,” Steve said, pressing his forehead against Tony’s. He couldn’t help staring at Tony’s lips – soft and smooth, only slightly pinker than the skin surrounding them. “I wanted to stay with you.”

Tony waited a beat, then tilted his chin up just enough to roll their mouths together. It was a soft, gentle kiss, and Steve felt like he was drowning in it. Tony’s lips were full, slick, and knowing. Every slide, every touch of tongue against Steve’s top lip, felt like it was sending sparks of desire through his whole body.

Tony moaned, and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Steve crowded in, big hands cradling Tony’s jaw on either side as he plundered Tony’s mouth, sipping and tasting as much as he could. 

He felt his cock harden, his nose filled with the scent of Tony’s own arousal, slick and sweet and spicy.

Steve lost himself to the kiss, to the perfect feeling of Tony against him, the smell of him surrounding him. He floated on it, body thrumming with arousal.

And then he felt Tony’s hands, clawing at his shirt, clawing at the button of his khakis.

Steve rumbled out a groan, but he pulled back, shivering at the sound of loss it wrenched from Tony’s throat. 

“Stop,” Steve said, throat hoarse, voice a thick croak. “We have to – we have to stop.”

“What? Why?” Tony asked. He looked dazed, eyes dark with desire. “No we don’t.”

Steve chuckled helplessly, hands stilling Tony’s, and leaned forward for another kiss. It was chaste, this time, but still full of heat. Steve wasn’t sure he’d ever felt this turned on from a simple, relatively short kiss. 

He pulled back, sitting back on his heels, keeping Tony’s hands gripped in his own. They needed to stop, yes, but Steve wasn’t willing to lose that physical connection.

Tony took a deep breath, and Steve could seem him making an effort to calm himself. He shifted his hips, and Steve got another whiff of that sweet, spicy smell he’d already identified as the slick arousal between Tony’s cheeks, and it made him want to growl, low in his throat, and bury his tongue in the sharp, tangy taste of it.

He managed to stay where he was.

“I want – God, Tony, I want you. But I want it to – I want it to be my first time with an Omega in heat.”

“You – you what?”

“I want – I want it to be you. So I want to wait.”

“But I’m – that could be months!” Tony sounded horrified. “I have no schedule, Steve! You know that!”

Steve huffed out a laugh. “I know. But Tony… I want this to mean something. This isn’t just a – a quick fuck in an elevator, for me. I love you.”

“Steve. Steve, I – I –”

“Shh,” Steve said, thumb brushing across the back of Tony’s hand reassuringly. “You don’t have to say it back. It’s okay if you’re not there yet. But if you want me – if you want  _ us _ , then I want you to wait until we’re both ready for it. Until you’re in heat, and it will be really, really special.”

“Oh, God, this is going to be torture.”

“If you really don’t think you can handle it,” Steve said, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice, “then we don’t have to. I just – I want our first time to be – to be really important.”

Tony blinked at him. “Damn you. How can I say no to that?”

Steve grinned and leaned forward for another quick kiss. “You’ll see, Tony. It’ll be worth it. It’s going to be fine.”

 

+++++

 

It was not fine. It had already been two months since their lockdown in the elevator, since Steve had finally admitted his feelings to Tony, since they had decided to try a relationship. As soon as they’d decided they’d wait to have sex until Tony’s next heat, JARVIS had miraculously started the elevator up again, and taken them both to the common floor. They’d curled up on the sofa and watched a movie, with Tony curled up half across Steve’s lap, hands idly stroking forearms and shoulders and knees as they cuddled.

And they’d been doing that for a month. They went out together, on actual dates, and then made out on the sofa in Steve’s suite or Tony’s suite, but whenever things got too heavy, Steve put a stop to it. Tony would whine, but Steve would remain stalwart and strong, even though he was pretty sure he was going to die soon. Tony felt so  _ good _ , grinding against him, their mouths soft and slick and rough with one another. His goatee left Steve’s chin stubble-burned, but it just added a new dimension to their kissing, more sensation, as he pulled Tony into his lap to straddle his hips. Tony pressed against him, whimpering and moaning while Steve’s hands traced patterns across his chest and down his back. 

“Oh my God,” Tony whined when Steve pulled back from the kiss, again. 

“I know. I’m sorry. I just – maybe we should just – maybe we shouldn’t wait anymore,” Steve panted. He was disappointed. He’d really hoped – but he wanted Tony. He knew it was frustrating them both, and he didn’t want to make Tony wait any more if he didn’t want to.

“No,” Tony croaked. “No, it’s okay.”

Steve leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the corner of Tony’s mouth. Tony sighed. “It’s okay, Steve. You were right before. It’ll be – it’ll be special.”

“Yeah?”

Tony blushed a little, and Steve quirked an eyebrow. He wasn’t used to Tony blushing around him.

“I just – I haven’t been with an Alpha during my heat, either. Hell, I’ve only been with a couple of Alphas at all. And I just – it’s different. With you.”

“Yeah,” Steve agreed, taking another deep breath, trying to inhale all the musky scents of Tony’s arousal. “It is.”

“I can wait,” Tony said, his voice quiet. “I don’t want to, but I can. I just – I want you, Steve. I want you more than I’ve ever – but more than that, I want… I want what you want. I want it to be special.”

“Yeah?”

Tony rolled his eyes, sitting back. Steve could clearly see the outline of his erection pressing up against his jeans, and it made his own erection throb. 

“Yeah,” Tony sighed. “Which is, I know, completely ridiculous. We’re adults. We both know sex isn’t special.”

“It will be. With you,” Steve said, ghosting his thumb along Tony’s bottom lip.

Tony shivered. “You’re crushing my resolve, Cap.”

Steve grinned and let his hands drop to his sides. “Yes, Sir.”

Tony took a quick breath in. “Well,  _ that’s _ not helping.”

Steve let out a little chuckle, then gently picked Tony up off his lap and settled him on the couch beside him. He twined his fingers in between Tony’s and gave his hand a quick squeeze.

“Let’s watch a movie?”

It was as good an idea as any to give them time to calm down.

 

+++++

 

Three months later, Steve was ready to give up trying to wait, because he couldn’t handle it anymore. Tony was gorgeous, he was sexy, and he smelled so good. It was taking every ounce of willpower Steve could muster not to just plaster him against the nearest wall and mount him. 

He was only human, dammit. How could he be expected to be around Tony, day in and day out, when the Omega  _ clearly _ wanted him, when they’d been dating and cuddling and kissing and – God, there was no way he could wait anymore. 

He was on his way up to the penthouse to tell Tony as much, that he’d been mistaken. Their first time together would be special whether Tony was in heat or not. It was  _ them _ , of course it would be special. It was ridiculous to keep denying themselves.

The elevator stopped before Tony’s floor, though. It hung there, between floors, for a beat. 

“JARVIS?” Steve asked. “Something wrong?”

“Mr. Stark wished me to give him a moment before I allowed you up to the penthouse suite, Captain. My apologies for the delay.”

“What’s going on?” Steve felt his nerves spark. What if something was wrong?

“Nothing’s wrong, babe.” Tony’s voice came through the speaker. 

“Then why can’t I come up?”

“Because I wanted to talk to you.”

“I was coming up to talk to  _ you _ . Why can’t we talk in the penthouse?”

“Because I need to say this before you come up here.”

Steve’s face fell. Was Tony breaking up with him? Had they waited too long? Had frustration gotten the better of him?

“I want you to know,” Tony said, oblivious to Steve’s heartbreak. “When we first started this thing, you told me you loved me, and I didn’t – I didn’t say anything. But I should have. Because I did. I do.”

“What?”

“Love you. I love you. I should have said.”

Steve felt a hotness behind his eyes. He’d felt – he’d known he was important to Tony, that Tony had cared. But hearing the words… knowing Tony felt comfortable enough, confident enough in their relationship, to let Steve in like that. It was breathtaking.

“I love you,” Steve said.

“Good. Now that’s out of the way. You can come up.”

The elevator whirred and recommenced its ascent. It only took a few seconds to get up to the penthouse, but even that felt too long. Steve was done waiting. He just wanted to be with Tony. With the Omega he loved.

He was going to ask Tony to bond with him. They’d make love, and then, eventually, Tony would go into heat, and they could bond. It would be perfect.

The doors opened, and Steve almost sank to his knees. He was immediately overwhelmed with the most perfect scent – lemon and citrus and spice and musk, sweet and spicy, the perfect blend of arousal and need.

Tony was in heat.

The Omega was standing in the middle of the kitchen, face flushed, eyes bright, and Steve could smell the slick arousal from across the room. He closed the distance between them with all the speed his super soldier body could give him, wrapping his hands around Tony’s biceps like steel bands, while he nuzzled into Tony’s throat, scenting deeply, trying to lock the flavours into his lungs.

“When did it start?” His voice was already husky.

“Just a little while ago,” Tony said, sounding slightly out of breath. I was getting ready to call you when JARVIS said you were on your way up.”

“God, you smell –  _ Tony _ .”

Tony buried his nose in Steve’s chest, inhaling the arousal Steve knew had to be wafting off him. His cock was rock hard, straining against his khakis.

“I wanted to tell you how I felt before we – before you knew.”

“I love you,” Steve said in a rush. “God, Tony, I love you. I can’t wait to – I want – I was going to ask you to bond with me. So we could talk about it before your heat. I didn’t want to –”

“Yes,” Tony interrupted.

“No, I didn’t want to do this now,” Steve groaned. “I wanted you to have time to think about it, when you weren’t –”

“We’ve  _ talked _ about this, Steve,” Tony said. “I’m in full possession of my faculties. I can make informed decisions. I might be really fucking horny, but I’m not going to agree to something I don’t actually want.”

Steve pulled back, studying him. He could barely think, himself, with the fuzz of arousal dulling his senses, but he could see the honesty in Tony’s eyes.

Tony really meant it.

“So… I wanted to be romantic about this, but… will you? Bond with me?”

Tony grinned up at him and leaned forward into a kiss. It was short, and when he pulled away, he was still smiling.

“Yeah, Steve,” he said, his voice indicating that the answer should have been obvious. “I’ll bond with you.”

Steve pressed forward, walking Tony back against the kitchen counter. He ground his hips forward, feeling Tony’s own hard erection thick against his own.

“Now?” he murmured into Tony’s lips, diving in for a deep, soulful kiss. His tongue sought entry insistently, and Tony’s lips parted without hesitation.

Tony made a sound into the kiss that sounded like an affirmative, but they didn’t break the kiss. Steve ground his hips forward again, and Tony’s mewl of desire shot right through his groin.

God, he needed to immerse himself in that scent, the perfect smell of Tony’s desire.

“Naked,” Tony gasped out, pulling away from Steve’s mouth to nip at his jaw. Steve let out a growl and his hand trailed down Tony’s chest until it reached his groin, and then he cupped his hand over Tony’s hard cock, pressing the heel of his palm against the base.

“Oh, fuck, we need to be naked  _ now _ ,” Tony panted. “Seriously, clothes off yesterday.”

Steve chuckled, but he stepped back because he agreed completely.

Tony didn’t even hesitate, hands grabbing the hem of his own shirt and whipping it up over his head before he went for the fly of his jeans.

Steve watched for a moment, drinking in that flushed, hot skin, the scent of Tony’s heat intensifying as he stripped.

“If you don’t take your clothes off I’m going to burn them, whether you're still in them or not,” Tony warned, and Steve chuckled as he started to divest himself of his own clothing. 

He was pushing his pants down to his ankles, and he glanced up as he stepped out of them, to see Tony standing there, naked and unabashed, hand wrapped around his own cock as he slowly pumped it, staring at Steve from head to toe.

It made him feel as though he should be self-conscious, under the intense scrutiny, but this was  _ Tony _ . 

Besides – Steve could smell Tony’s arousal ratchet up even higher as he looked.

Then Tony dropped to the ground, wincing only slightly at the crack of his knees against the tile floor, and nuzzled his face into the crease of Steve’s groin and thigh. Steve gasped at the sudden closeness, his cock throbbing with need at the feel of Tony’s facial hair and soft skin rubbing at the sensitive flesh there.

“Alpha,” Tony moaned, taking a deep breath in. His tongue slipped out and licked a stripe up the crease, then he pressed a kiss to the top of Steve’s thigh. “Can I?”

Steve couldn’t speak for a moment. Tony on his knees, so close to him, hand still loosely wrapped around his hard on, asking for  _ permission _ ? It was almost too much.  

He took a deep breath. “Yeah,” he croaked. “Yeah, you can.”

Then Tony’s mouth was sucking him in, halfway to the root, the head of his cock bumping against the entrance to his throat. It was hot, wet, slick and maddening. He wanted to cry, to laugh, to scream. It was perfect. Tony was perfect.

He groaned, his breath stolen from his lungs, as Tony’s head bobbed up and down, obscenely wet sucking noises the only sound in the air. His tongue curled around the end, dipping into the slit, and Tony sighed at the flavour. 

Steve couldn’t help himself. He burrowed his fingers through Tony’s hair, hands cradling his head. He didn’t pull, didn’t push Tony down, just wanted to connect while Tony went down on him, gave him that intense pleasure.

“Tony,” Steve said. He didn’t know what he wanted. He wanted Tony to keep doing that, to keep sucking him, to let Steve fuck his mouth until he came down Tony’s throat. But he also wanted Tony to pull back, to lay down, to lift his legs up and spread himself. To give Steve unfettered access to his slick, open, wet hole. Steve could smell how ready Tony was. He was nearly dripping with arousal. His entrance would be relaxed, ready, so perfect. Steve would push in, be clamped into that tight, slippery heat. He wanted to thrust and fuck and rut until his knot swelled, locking him in, holding them together until they came, crying out for one another, and then Steve would nose his way to the bonding gland in Tony’s neck, and he’d bite down, spilling his seed into Tony’s hole and bonding them forever.

God, he wanted that.

“Fuck, Steve, please, please, yes, all of it,” Tony moaned, pulling away and scrambling back onto the floor, on his back, legs held wide as he drew them up. 

Steve gasped. He must have been babbling, saying it all out loud, and he should have been embarrassed but he was too turned on by the sight in front of him. Tony’s hole was red, slick, open. Waiting for him. It was too much. Too perfect.

Steve was on him in a moment, pushing Tony’s legs up and hooking them over his shoulders. Tony howled as Steve thrust all the way in, in one long, hard push.

It was heaven. Tony was hotter, wetter, and tighter than Steve could have imagined. 

Tony was begging, pleading nonsensically, hips thrusting up to meet Steve’s with every stroke.

“You’re so perfect,” Steve said, voice strained as he sped up his rhythm. “Next one will be slower, I promise, I’ll take my time, take you apart but – I just gotta – I gotta –”

“Oh please, please, fuck – I need it, Steve! I need you to knot me, please!”

Steve couldn’t deny him, and he kept thrusting, leaning his head down and capturing Tony’s mouth in a searing kiss. He thrust his tongue in deeply, mimicking the way he was fucking into Tony with his cock. He could feel the base thicken, could feel his knot forming. He’d never felt anything like it. It was an intense pleasure-pain, and Tony was tight around him, getting tighter. Every thrust in wrenched a high-pitched cry from Tony, his hands scrabbling and scratching at Steve’s back, as though trying to get Steve even deeper into him.

Steve tried to oblige, pressing in as deeply as he could, the intense pressure of his knot swelling and filling making him moan with pleasure.

“God, oh God,” Steve gasped as his knot swelled thick enough that Tony’s entrance had to stretch wide around it. He couldn’t pull it out anymore, it was too tight, so he just kept grinding, knowing the head of his cock was pressing against Tony’s prostate.

“Fuck, Steve, fuck,” Tony cried, and then he  _ clenched _ . 

It was more than anything Steve had ever felt before. Tony’s hole was slick, it was hot, and it was clenching rhythmically around him as an orgasm unlike any other Steve had witnessed coursed its way through Tony’s body. He arched, crying out, eyes rolling back in his head as his cock jerked, spraying his stomach and chest with hot, white come.

Steve responded by instinct, one hand gripping Tony’s hip to keep them locked tightly together, the other sliding up to grip Tony’s hair, pulling his head to the side and baring his neck.

His bonding gland.

“Please please please please please,” Tony chanted, cock still jerking, come still spurting between their bodies, and Steve could feel it building in him, too. Like a tidal wave of heat and electricity was rolling through his body. “Please do it,” Tony gasped, still trembling, shaking, gasping for air. “Bond me.”

Steve happily did as he was told, mouth closing around the swollen gland in Tony’s neck. He laved it gently with his tongue, sucking a little, before slowly pressing his teeth into it, biting until he felt – he didn’t know what. It didn’t make sense. He didn’t break the skin, he didn’t feel any change in the flesh in his mouth, but still. Everything was different.

Then Tony’s mouth was on his own neck, teeth clenching onto his own bonding gland, and Steve was gone. Tipped over the edge, rushing like a waterfall, his knot swelling even further, his cock spasming and jerking inside Tony’s body. He could feel it spurting his hot seed into Tony, Steve’s whole body thrumming to mate and bond and Tony was  _ his _ . Steve’s and Steve’s alone.

He kept thrusting through it, until Tony was a sweaty, mewling mess under him, body shivering with the aftershocks of a drawn-out orgasm. Steve’s arms wanted to give out, but nothing mattered as much as his cock in Tony’s ass, and so he just kept grinding in.

Finally, he felt awareness come back. They were both slick with sweat, held tightly together by the knot and their new bond. It was like sound became colour, sight became light. 

He could truly  _ feel _ Tony. Inside and out. 

“Holy shit,” Tony breathed. His eyes were almost vacant, blissed out, drunk on his orgasm.

“That was…” Steve didn’t know how to finish the sentence. There weren’t words that could explain the deep connection, the all-encompassing pleasure of their mating.

“We have to do this every day,” Tony moaned. Steve chuckled and carefully rolled them. The knot would keep him seated inside Tony for a little while, until it shrunk down, but he didn’t want to stay with all his weight on Tony. It would be more comfortable for his Omega – _his_ _Omega_ – to lie on top of Steve.

Tony kept his legs straddling Steve’s hips, but otherwise went with the roll, and rested his cheek against Steve’s chest.

“Love you,” he slurred, already half asleep.

Steve pressed a kiss to the top of his head, filled with an intensive possessiveness he’d never dreamed of.

Tony was his.


End file.
